Optical devices that split or homogenize an incoming light beam are known, yet such devices typically include heavy, expensive, and delicate components that may limit the application of these useful techniques. Previous attempts have included the use of a hex-shaped glass rod with an exterior cladding configured to provide reflection of light within the glass rod. Such a glass rod is typically very expensive to produce, extremely fragile, and light may leak out of the glass rod if the exterior cladding is damaged. Further, because the incoming light beam typically has a Gaussian, non-uniform intensity distribution, additional components are typically required to produce a uniform intensity distribution. Such additional components contribute to the increased cost, weight, and complexity of the optical system. Thus, there remains a need for an apparatus and method to provide a combined white light splitter and homogenizer in a rugged, compact, and low cost manner.